


A Kiss Can Make It Better

by PepperPumpkin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, I just love them, M/M, MY FIRST OTP, SO MUCH FLUFF, THEY STILL ARE, kyumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: ~ Also posted in AFF under the same surname ~Title: A kiss can make it better.Pairing: KyuMin (KyuMin... YAY!)Rating: Not RatedGenre: Fluffy DrabbleA/N: Inspired by the picture Kyu uploaded to his twitter when he scrapped his elbow. This is what I believe happened that moment... Oh how I wish it were true *sigh*





	

A loud thud and a scream startled him and made him drop the utensils he had on his hands, recognizing that scream as Kyuhyun’s, he ran towards the maknae’s room, wondering what happened. He opened the door, his breath coming in short pants and his heart beating fast.

-Kyu? What happened Kyu?!

A groan from the floor was his only answer.  
Trying to calm his raging heart, he took a slow breath and entered Kyuhyun’s room. He found said man lying on the floor, clutching his left arm to his chest, with a pained expression on his face and the smallest pout on his lips (later when he’d teased him about it, He would deny there was a pout there).  
Sungmin sighed and crouched next to Kyuhyun, a little smile dancing on the corner of his lips.

-What happened Kyu? – asked Sungmin with a whisper.  
-I fell down from my chair, hyung... – answered Kyuhyun, whispering as well.  
-I noticed that... – Sungmin was trying hard to contain the laughter that sure was going to leave his mouth very soon – ...but how?  
-I don’t know, I was trying to get up when my foot slipped and I fell... Don’t laugh Sungmin hyung! – Kyuhyun screamed while shooting a murderous glance towards the man who was now laughing his lungs out while clutching his stomach.  
-It hurts... It hurts... – Sungmin couldn’t stop laughing.  
-YAH! – Yelled Kyuhyun again, making to stand up but falling again, almost on top of Sungmin – Shit! – He cursed out loud.

Sungmin immediately stopped laughing and got up from the floor.

-Don’t move Kyu – he said, bending down and grabbing Kyuhyun’s right elbow, pulling so as to make him stand. Kyuhyun got the message and moved his body so he was now up.  
-Sit down on the bed, I’ll go get the first aid kit – Sungmin said while walking towards the bathroom, when he returned with said kit on his hands, he found Kyuhyun sitting on the bed, trying to look at the wound that was taking on a blood red color.  
-Don’t touch it! – Sungmin walked fast towards Kyuhyun; sitting at his side, he opened the kit and grabbed cotton and some alcohol. – This is gonna sting a bit.  
Kyuhyun hissed at the sudden pain in his elbow.  
-Sorry Kyu – whispered Sungmin, cleaning the wound rapidly and bandaging it. – There. Done – he smiled at him.  
-Thanks hyung – Kyuhyun was looking at Sungmin with a strange expression. Sungmin frowned.  
-You know what people say hyung?

Not knowing where the maknae was going with that question, Sungmin decided to play along.

-No. What do they say, Kyu?  
-They say that a kiss works on any wound – Sungmin opened his eyes, his expression that of a doe caught in the headlights – So... why don’t you kiss it and make it better?

Sungmin stared at Kyuhyun, imitating a fish out of the water. Suddenly, he smiled a little smile and grabbing Kyuhyun’s arm, he positioned it in front of his face and placed a little kiss on top of the bandage.

-There... Better? – He released Kyuhyun’s arm, but he was surprised when a hand clasped around his own. He looked at Kyuhyun’s face, a smirk in the corner of the younger man’s lips and a glow on his eyes.

-Hyung?  
-Hmmm?  
-My lips hurt too...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ~  
> Don't forget to grab your cookie on your way out.  
> Love,  
> PepperPumpkin ♥


End file.
